Single Parent x Demon
by moeruhoshi
Summary: He seems nice, for a demon.


**I wrote this a lil while ago**

**If you read this on my tumblr, I made some small edits and added a little more at the end **

* * *

"There, there," Lucy cooed as she bounced her baby on her hip, the child crying into her chest for whatever reason made him upset. "Are you hungry, hmm? Should I go get your bottle?"

The baby only continued to cry, his fists balled up as he clenched the fabric of her shirt. She softly lifted his face to stare into his teary brown eyes, a toothless mouth shrieking for comfort he didn't know how else to beg for.

"Maybe your binky will help," The young mother sighed, walking them to his dresser to retrieve the pacifier that sat on the surface. She popped it between his lips, relieved as he began sucking on the rubber nipple, his cries silencing into sniffles. "Is that better now, Ryuu?"

The baby only blinked as his mother smiled, setting him down in his crib for the remainder of the night. He eagerly took hold of the stuffed dragon she offered him, a silk cloth coming down to wipe away the trails of his tears.

"Goodnight, my love," She kissed his forehead before tucking him into bed with his favorite quilted blanket, instantly soothing him to sleep.

The clock now read two hours past the witching time, both Lucy and Ryuu fast asleep. The pacifier soon fell from the child's drooping lips, the slobbered item rolling over his stuffed animal and falling between the bars onto the carpet Lucy found for cheap in some thrift shop, saving money wherever she could when it came to purchased furniture.

The circular rug now lit with red letters, window curtains were left drawn open and shined the light of the full moon onto its center, fueled by the offering of a spilled human gift.

Ryuu began to stir as his lips puckered for the phantom nipple, his eyes glaring at the light filling the room. He rolled over and grabbed at the bars of his crib, confused as his mother was nowhere in sight, but instead a man stood and cracked his back.

"Geez, that hurt. How long has it been since someone summoned me?" He groaned and scratched his stomach, looking around for the human who called him. The baby burbled and bounced slightly on his feet, and the strange man turned to give him a look.

"A baby? Are you who called me here?" He looked to the floor and saw the binky covered in drool and soaking into one spot on the carpet, the moon casting its gaze upon it. "What a fluke. Here you go, kid."

The man offered the small thing back to him before seeing the carpet hairs sticking to it, shuddering as he moved to find a wipe and clean it properly.

"I can't exactly leave without giving you something, stupid laws." He grumbled and let the kid suck on the rubber nipple again, staring at the blonde boy as he sat on his diaper-clad behind, tilting his head as the man sighed.

"Alright! I'm a demon king, my name is Natsu Dragneel," He began, pointing to the horns and sharp fangs he sported. "You must got somethin' pretty powerful in ya if all it took to summon me was some of your spit. So, I'll grant any wish you've got. I can't get home if you don't tell me what ya want, it can be anything. A new toy maybe, though that dragon you got there is pretty cool."

He grinned and lifted the toy for the boy, making faux flying noises as he moved the dragon back and forth to imitate its moves in the air. The baby giggled, his pacifier falling out again as he smiled and clapped his hands, enjoying the mild entertainment before him.

"I could get you a real one of these, they're not easy to train, but I think you've got a lot of magic, kid. Not a lot of humans do anymore, I could teach you how to use it if that's what you want."

The baby only continued to sit and stare, reaching his hands out to be held as he became restless again. Natsu rose a brow as he lifted the small boy, balancing him on one arm as his hand held his back.

"I wonder if this counts as givin' you somethin'. But I doubt it...do you really not know how to say anything?" The demon exasperated as Ryuu pat his cheeks and pulled on his shirt, lost in the maze of his baby mind as Natsu mildly bounced him.

"You're a pretty calm kid," He observed as the boy rested his head against Natsu's shoulder and sucked his thumb. "Most babies don't trust people right away, what's your mom been teachin' ya? How to be weird? Can't be all that bad if it means you cause less trouble, I guess. But I don't think you should, alright? Not everyone's as nice as me, got it?"

"Damn, you're kinda cute, y'know? And you smell nice, do all babies smell this good?" Natsu's nose buried in his hair as the kid began to drift off, cozy against the oddly warm person who blathered on.

"Pa…pa…" Ryuu produced the word as he fell asleep, not really knowing what he had said, nor knowing how that triggered the contract to be etched on his and both Natsu's soul.

"So you want a dad, hmm? Alright, I'll see what I can do,"

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan, are you up?!" Levy called as she entered the Hearfilia apartment with her key, balancing a tray of coffee and bag of bagels in one hand before setting it down on the kitchen counter.

"In the shower!" She hollered back, the blue haired girl sighing with a smile as she fixed the food and turned on the T.V to catch up on the news.

"Ah! Not in your mouth, Ryuu, we don't eat bubbles, remember?" Lucy rinsed the suds resting atop her son's small fist, finishing her own hair with one hand as she held him in the other. Their dual shower ended shortly after, the blonde letting her son rest in the sink as she tied a towel around herself and picked him up in his even softer one.

"I'll be ready in a minute, Levy-chan, do you mind getting Ryuu ready? I already laid out his clothes," The shorter girl nodded as she eagerly took the baby in her hands, Lucy rushing into her own bedroom to finish preparing for the day.

"Alright, little dragon. Let's get you ready, hmm? Isn't it fun when Aunt Levy helps you get ready?" She hummed to the baby as she carefully dried him off, setting him down on his diaper changing table, fitting him for a new pair. She slipped his pudgy arms and legs into the red and white striped onesie, the next layer being a thin jean-like set of overalls. The weather outside called for a jacket as well, the baby ready to go after a ten-minute session. She grabbed his favorite stuffed toy and blanket from his crib, taking them to be packed in his diaper bag.

"Almost ready!" Lucy called as she finished slipping on a plain black dress and pink cardigan, tying her hair into a bun with some loose strands to adorn her features. She never bothered with makeup, much too busy rushing around with her son to take the time. Her matching flats were on in a second as she swung open her bedroom door, quick legs carrying her down the short hallway as she entered the shared living/dining room space.

"How's my baby boy? Does your fruit taste good?" The blonde mother wooed and pressed several kisses to her son's forehead as he sat in his highchair and ate the pureed mush Levy fed to him.

"Blended baby food is better than the packaged pulp, trust me," Levy explained to the boy who continued to eat quietly, smiling and giggling when she made airplane noises for him.

"I could've slept another hour if we didn't have a staff meeting today," Lucy groaned as she multi-tasked, eating her own breakfast as she packed Ryuu's food for the rest of the day.

"Don't remind me," Levy sighed, stretching as she sat up with the empty bowl, the Heartfilia son now drinking from a bottle of cold milk. "We get the same schpeel every time, these are becoming pointless,"

"Well, at least you get to spend some extra time with Gray-sensei, right, Ryuu? You like playing with Gray-sensei, right? Loke-sensei too?"

"Speaking of whom," Levy wiggled a brow as Lucy rolled her eyes, drooping a towel over her shoulder and lifting her son up, patting his back as she began to burp him. "He asked you out, didn't he?"

"Loke asks everyone out, Levy-chan. I'm in no place to date, nor would I let it be him." She shuddered, content as her son let out a loud burp.

"I think you should still take advantage, get yourself some." Lucy sputtered as her best friend cackled with a wicked laugh.

"Oh shut up! I don't want any! Especially not with someone who takes care of my son, for heaven's sake, Levy-chan!"

"Sure, sure. You'll change your mind once you meet the right guy,"

"Sounds like you just want to brag about how happy you are with Gajeel." Lucy stuck her tongue out as she picked up her bags and led them out of the apartment, Levy locking the door as they left.

"Maybe…" She puffed her reddened cheeks, grabbing the diaper bag from Lucy's shoulder as they walked down to her car.

The ride to the daycare was only ten minutes from her home, luckily enough. It took them no time at all on the calm street lacking any major traffic, Levy waiting next to the car as Lucy unbuckled Ryuu and grabbed his diaper bag.

"You stay right here! I don't want you saying anything weird to them." She hissed to the blue-haired girl who only snickered and ushered her to walk into the child-care building.

"Good morning!" Lucy called from the front as she let herself in, walking toward the designated room for infants.

"Hey, Lucy, good morning," Gray yawned as he met her inside the room, folding a stack of blankets in the corner of the room, Loke waving from the smaller playground outside. "And you too, Ryuu."

"Sorry to ask you guys to take him early, I really appreciate it," She said as she handed off the small boy, marveled in the sight of him smiling and Gray lifting the baby above his head.

"No biggie, that's what we're here for. Has Ryuu eaten yet?" He asked, and Lucy nodded, handing him the virtual duffel bag as well.

"Some fruit and a bottle of milk, I mixed his lunch together too, and I put two bottles of milk in there for him. He was a little fussy last night, but his pacifier seems to calm him down a lot more if you don't know why he's crying."

"He doesn't cry when he's with us," Gray scoffed as Lucy feigned a nod, slightly startled as the door suddenly slid open behind her.

"Found the other blankets, they were in the wrong room," A pink haired man grinned as he brought in the basket, his eyes catching Lucy's for a brief and sweet moment.

"We just hired this loser, his name's Natsu." He gestured to the now scowling man who turned to the mother with a hand held out for greeting.

"He's the loser, just so you know. Natsu Dragneel, nice ta meetcha!"

"Y-Yeah, nice to meet you too," Her cheeks felt a bit hot as she stared at his charismatically wide grin, her attention soon stolen by her son waving his arms for the new teacher.

"Heya, squirt," Natsu smiled to the baby as he took him from Gray's hold, Ryuu instantly clinging to him.

"You must be really good with kids," Lucy awed, her lip quivering a bit at the cute sight of her son leaning against his shoulder. "Ryuu never hugs people right away."

"You got that right, better than that lame-o outside." He snickered and pat the kid's back. "Ryuu, huh? Looks like we're gonna be friends from now on,"

"We got it from here, unless you want to stick around?" Loke said as he came in from the small backyard, pushing his glasses up as he offered an overly seductive smirk.

"Nope, I'm good, really. I'll be back for him around four, hopefully. Please have fun today, Ryuu." Lucy said quickly and dodged the megane trying to press a kiss to her hand, waving to her son before she ran out of the room.

"Oi, don't you know why I'm here? Get off her case, she's mine now," Natsu spat at the ginger-haired boy who wept at his rejection.

"Why the hell are you working here then? You should have wormed your way into her school, not ours." Gray pointed out, the demon king blanching as he stared at his bound partner.

"Dang it, Ryuu. You should have said something sooner! We're just gonna have to plan while we're here, so tell me about your mom,"

"Eh? What?! What are you talking about?!"

* * *

**Idk if imma write more but I'm not saying no! For now tho I'm outtie**

**It's the week before finals so ignore me while I finish my last assignments**


End file.
